


NCT scenarios

by serendipitykpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitykpop/pseuds/serendipitykpop
Summary: NCT x reader scenarios





	1. daisies - mark lee

Your mother had a garden that grew all kinds of flowers. From roses to sunflowers to tulips, but your favorite were the daisies. You always made sure your mother grew them because you loved how they were so delicate and pretty.

You loved helping your mother whenever you could, even when it came to the simplest things. You always made sure that each flower had enough water and sunlight, never skipping over a single flower. You’d even sit and talk with the flowers, making sure they were growing well and having a lovely day.

There were other days when you’d sit and watch your mother work instead. One day, you were curious as to why your mother grew the amount of flowers she did. She didn’t own a flower shop nor did she ever allow anyone to take them, except for your father.

She’d stop and smile when she saw your innocent eyes filled with so much curiosity. She’d tell you she grew the flowers for your father as a way to show him how much she loves him. You didn’t quite understand because she always told you that to show love, you do it through actions. Actions such as holding someone after a long day at work, comforting them when they were stressed or sad, sending them off with a kiss every morning.

She’d giggle and explain that those thing do show love, but she wanted to do more for your father. He always loved when he received the flowers from her. He knows just how much care and time your mother puts in taking care of them.

Then, she told you she had a secret and of course, you just had to know. Your mother laughs and tells you she started growing an even bigger garden around the time you were born. It was her way of showing her love for her family.

You’d gasp and reach over to touch her shoulder, not believing she did that. She’d smile and confirmed she did. You’d be so shocked that you didn’t even know to say, so you engulfed her in a hug and yelled just how much you loved her.

You’d pull away and declare that you’ll do the same thing for the person you love in the future.

That person you grew to love was me.

It was around the time of your fifth birthday when we interacted with each other for the first time. Our parents had actually lived across from each other before we were even born. They were just so in love that they forgot about the world around them.

The moment I had ran over and complimented your flowers, we became best friends. We were always together, practically joined at the hips. That was until we grew up and got involved in extracurricular activities. Whenever one of us had an important event, the other was right there, cheering them on. That stayed like that for a while until you showed up that one night with a gift in your hands.

Your daisies.

The same daisies you told your mother you would give to the person you’ll come to love. When I came up to you after the event, you told me how proud you were of me and that I did so well. I smiled and thanked you before my eyes trailed down to your hands. I asked what these were for and you just gave me that sweet smile of yours, telling me they’re for me.

I was embarrassed because I knew what those daisies meant to you. I just didn’t feel the same way. I stared into your innocent eyes, feeling the guilt inside. God, you looked so hopeful and I crushed it in a split of a second.

I had pushed your hand away and sent the daisies to the floor as I walked away.

I’m sorry, Mark Lee.

Still, you went to my events and brought the daisies each time in hopes I’d accept them. Every time you came, I would just push your hand away, sending the flowers to the floor. You were so stubborn and kept trying, still hoping. I just couldn’t do it.

What I failed to see over the years was the heartbreak I caused you.

I never noticed how you watched me walk away before your eyes trailed down to the broken flowers on the ground. I failed to see the tears trickle down your face as you quietly cried to yourself because the person you had loved didn’t love you back.

Eventually, you stopped coming and we stopped talking. We were no longer best friends nor were we even acquaintances. We were just strangers who passed each other in the halls.

Then it happened.

I fell in love with you. I fell in love with my best friend and his little daisies that had such a cute meaning to him.

But I was too late when I came to that realization.

It was in the evening when I sat on the steps of my house, trying to gain enough courage to confess my love for you. I grew nervous when I saw the door to your house open, revealing you. I smiled, about to get up when I saw another walk out with you. I retreated and sat back down, watching the situation unfold.

You had that sweet little smile on your lips as you shyly showed your daisies. From then, I knew you had fallen in love with someone else.

I just wish I was the one you were giving your daisies to, Mark Lee.


	2. dog-sitting

“Thank you again for taking care of him for the night,” My aunt smiles, petting the head of her four month puppy. He sticks out his tongue and wags his tail, lightly hitting my side.

“It’s not a problem, I wanted to see him anyway!”

“Well I’ll get going. Be good, you hear?”

“He will be.”

“I was talking to you,” She giggles and pinches my cheek as you stare at her in disbelief. She takes her leave, yelling over her shoulder. “I was joking!”

“Sure you were!” I yell back and shake my head, laughing. I close my door and a noise comes from my phone, reminding me that I was in the middle of texting Mark. I bring the puppy to one side, so that I could text him back. He leans forward and smells the device. “Aw you’re-NO, DON’T BITE MY PHONE.”

I quickly put the puppy down and try to retrieve my phone back. “GIVE IT BACK.”

I pull away from it for a second and he runs off. My eyes widen and I start to panic, chasing after him. “This is so bad.”

Running after the puppy for a few minutes, he finally stops on the kitchen floor. I bend over, trying to regain my breath. I rest my hand on the counter to support myself when I hear the doorbell go off. I eye the puppy who cocks his head to the side. “Stay.”

I carefully walk to my door, opening it slowly. Averting my attention from the door to the puppy, I watch as he tilts his head again.

“Hi!”

That single word causes the puppy to drop my phone and come running to the door, wagging his tail excitedly. He barks at the boy, wanting to be pet, but ends up surprising him instead. Mark jumps back in surprise and lets out a scream.

“Sorry about that, Mark,” I laugh and pick up the tiny dog.

“It’s okay, I was worried something bad had happened to you,” Mark lets out a sigh of relief. I raise an eyebrow, petting the puppy.

“What do you mean?”

“Your texts were getting weird, see?” He raises his phone up to me, finding there to be random letters sent to him. I sigh and shake my head.

“The puppy had my phone, I don’t even know how he did that.”

“Is he yours?” He asks and grins, petting the puppy.

“He’s my aunt’s, I’m watching him for the night.”

“Cute.”

“Come in,” I say and open the door wider for him. His eyes wander around my living room, spotting the various dog items scattered on the floor. I let the puppy down and he runs around, playing with his toys. Mark inches closer to me with a faint blush running across his cheeks. 

“Hi.”

“Why’re you so cute?”

He shrugs and innocently smiles. I laugh and pull him into a hug. Mark hums and wraps his arms around me. I kiss his cheek before we stumble back when he starts to tickle me. I giggle, trying to pry his arms off me. He kisses me quickly, getting all shy when he pulls away.

“We’ve been dating for a while now and you’re still so shy.”

“You make me nervous by how cute you are!” He giggles.

“Are you sure I’m the cute one?” I ask, raising an eyebrow and he nods.

I feel a light nip at my feet and I look down to find the puppy biting my sock. My eyes widen as it continues to bite me playfully. We release each other and the puppy quickly switches to a more mischievous side. I bend down, trying to pick him up when he pushes me and sends me flying to the floor.

“He pushed you,” Mark laughs, almost doubling over in laughter. I groan as the puppy decides to start biting my pants, trying to tug it off.

“No, No!”

The puppy barks and runs off, making me sigh. I look at Mark for help, but he just giggles.

“You better go get him.”

“I know.” I whine, already running after the little pup. “Come here!”

While I’m in a mad run with the dog, Mark stays sitting on the couch. He just watches and laughs when I’m suffering because I’m running more than I usually do.

“MARK, STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME.”

“I’m coming! I’m coming,” He giggles and helps me in the chase. The puppy runs even faster, happy that he had people to play with him. If I wasn’t the one running after him, I’d be cooing over how cute he was. However, that wasn’t the case.

“You go that way and I’ll go this way. We can corner him there,” I say and Mark nods as we do just that. The puppy cocks his head and eyes us before collapsing onto his stomach. He reaches for a toy nearby and chews on it.

“I think he got tired.”

We giggle and I reach for the toy in his mouth. He growls and tries to pull it away from me. I gently take it out, careful not to hurt his teeth and throw it across the room. The puppy chases after it and brings it back. I throw it again and again, doing it several times. That was until the puppy gets tired and brings the toy to play with somewhere else.

“Can I hold him?”

“Go for it, he might growl at you for taking him away from his toy.”

I collapse on the couch while Mark holds the puppy. He pets and coos at him as he looks happy to be in his arms. I look over, admiring the cute sight beside me.

“This puppy is so mischievous.”

“But he’s cute.”

“You weren’t there to chase him earlier, I had to run a lot.”

“Well it’s a good thing I came over then, huh?”

“Definitely,” I grin and lean over to kiss him, but are interrupted by a bark. We look down at him, laughing when he starts to wag his tail out of happiness. I pet his head and scratch behind his ear. “And we’re glad you’re here too.”

I grab the puppy from Mark and kiss the top of his head. I stand up and retrieve his leash before looking back at my boyfriend.

“I’ll come too, then.”

I put the leash on his collar, opening the door for the three of us. The puppy runs off and sniffs around. While he’s doing that, Mark shuffles closer to me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“I need warmth.”

“But you’re wearing three layers of clothing.”

“I’m trying to be cute with you,” He whines and I chuckle, leaning over to give him a kiss. The puppy barks, making us jump away from each other. “It looks like someone wants some attention too.”

I nod and follow after the puppy. With the night sky above us, it meant mosquitos were out to play too. Finding some near me, I groan and swat some away with my hand. When I find that not to be effective, I use my legs to kick them away.

“Bub, what’re you doing?”

“I’m kicking the mosquitos away.”

“You’re scaring him,” Mark laughs.

“I’m protecting him!”

Mark shakes his head and giggles. He bends down and picks up the puppy, bringing him back inside while I dettach the leash. Mark lets him go and sits down on the couch.

“I’m tired, take care of me next,” I say and plop myself onto his lap. Mark laughs and nods, kissing my cheek.

“I can’t believe so much happened in a matter of an hour.”

“And I can’t believe I’m tired after an hour. What am I going to be like when my aunt comes back?”

“Really, really tired?”

“Mark,” I laugh and ruffle his hair. He grins as I bury my face into the crook of his neck. “Is this what it feels like to have a child?”

“I-I don’t know,” Mark stammers, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Mark, I wasn’t-lord, you’re so pure.”


End file.
